In the past, light punching bag supports have been constructed such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,131. Such lightweight bag stands have been large structures with integral platforms fixed to the stand. The platforms are generally of rigid construction and are fixed to the stand. Due to the heavier weight of a body bag device and the increased stress required for their support due to the heavier type punching for which they are commonly used, body bags are usually suspended from a permanent building structure such as a wall or ceiling member.